


Running Home

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Jason hugged his wife gently and then said, “If this is what you really want, then I’ll support you as I have since we became husband and wife. I just want you to be happy.”





	Running Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for being an amazing beta. Also, thanks to the readers. Jason and Emily are NOT related in any way, shape, or form.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Running Home  
Characters: Jason and Emily  
Pairing: Jason/Emily  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Jason hugged his wife gently and then said, “If this is what you really want, then I’ll support you as I have since we became husband and wife. I just want you to be happy.”  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for being an amazing beta. Also, thanks to the readers. Jason and Emily are NOT related in any way, shape, or form.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Steve and Jason or Natalia and Emily. I don’t own the fandom, settings or anything else you recognize.  
Words: 286 words without title and ending.

*Running Home*

Emily had been gone for years as she spent the time needed in college to become a doctor.

Jason missed his wife, but he would never tell her; he didn’t want to make Emily feel bad.

He walked into the house they shared and was surprised to find his wife sitting on their couch.

“What are you doing here?” Jason immediately demanded, as he wondered if something was wrong. Something had to be wrong for his wife to be here in their house instead of at Stanford.

“I couldn’t do it, Jason. I couldn’t spend another year away from you, so I’m running home to you because I want to be with you. I’ll attend PCU, this way we can be together.”

Jason joined his wife on the couch and said, “Emily, if you’re worried about me, you don’t have to be. Sure, I miss you, but I know you want to finish college. It’s important to you so that makes it important to me. I don’t want you to give up your dream of going to Stanford because of me.”

Emily smiled sweetly and said, “I’m not giving up my dream. Going to Stanford is great but it’s not enough to make me want to stay away from you. I love you, Jason and I want to come home. I can attend PCU and learn just as much as I could at Stanford.”

Jason hugged his wife gently and then said, “If this is what you really want, then I’ll support you as I have since we became husband and wife. I just want you to be happy.”

Emily kissed her husband on the cheek and said, “I’m happy as long as I’m with you.”

The end.


End file.
